You look just like your father
by Melwasul
Summary: After the sudden attack from Voldemort, Harry is back at Hogwarts to start his sixth year wonderin how he survived this time. He falls in love and finds out surprising news about his heritage... HPSS NO slash! Please read and REVIEW! Chapter 12 up!
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, and even if we did feel free to use them…

Author's Note: Although I (Melwasul) am credited for writing this fic, it was done with my co-writer Aredhel Tasartir and the credit belongs to her as much as it does to me. This fic wouldn't be possible without the both of us.

"You look just like your father…"

28 July

Dear Diary,

Only a couple of more days and I'll be 16… That's also the day I'll get my OWL results. I hope they went well, though McGonagall already told me they did. Well she didn't actually say they went well… She came to check on me last week when the Dursleys were out shopping and we talked something about school, when she told me she had been pleasantly surprised with my OWLs. I think she didn't mean to say that, because then she suddenly blushed and changed the subject. Someone from the Order has been checking on me every week and Ron and Hermione have written me almost every day. I just wish I could be somewhere else than here. I also miss Sirius… I still don't believe he's gone… He just can't be…

Anyway, gotta go Uncle Vernon is shouting downstairs. 

******

A couple of days later…

Harry was exhausted; he had been doing chores all day. He took some bread from the kitchen and went straight to his room. The Dursleys were watching TV downstairs which was good, he thought, as they wouldn't pay attention to him. Harry opened the window so Hedwig could come inside without making any noise when she returned. He then took a quick shower and changed his clothes. _I need new clothes _he thought to himself. "I never thought I'd say this, but Dudley's clothes are too small for me". Not that Harry had put any weight on, but he had grown very much since the start of the summer. He was now almost six feet tall, which was quite surprising considering that James hadn't been very tall. Harry's hair was also darker than it used to be. He had let it grow and it was now tall enough to be held on a ponytail. "Maybe I can get someone from the Order to take me to Diagon Alley to buy some new clothes as well as the new school books"

*****

Harry was almost asleep when he heard a stair step make a creaking sound. Harry knew it couldn't be any of the Dursleys, they were already asleep. Besides they wouldn't bother to try and move quietly. _Maybe it's someone from the Order…_ He put his glasses on and noticed that it was already eight minutes past midnight. He was sixteen now. Harry was just about to get out of the bed to look who it was, when suddenly his scar burst in pain. Harry fell to the floor clasping his hand to his scar. It felt like if a hot iron bar was pressed against his head. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. Harry heard someone shout "Avada Kedavra", but he was in too much pain to care about it. Then someone grabbed his shoulder and threw him out of the room. He fell down the stairs and he heard a disgusting "crack!" from his arm. Tears of pain prevented him from seeing but he realized someone was towering over him. He looked up to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The one who had thrown him down the stairs was standing behind Harry. It was Wormtail. There was nothing Harry could do. His wand was upstairs in his room.

"Nice to see you, Potter. I have a birthday present for you… CRUCIO!"

Harry felt Voldemort's curse hit him with full strength. He tried to block the pain away but it was too much. The curse stopped, but he almost didn't notice it, the pain from the scar and his arm were almost as bad as the curse. Harry hoped that someone from the Order would come. Surely they would have noticed that the wards protecting this house were down… But then again, how did Voldemort get here… Maybe the Order didn't know any of this. _No one is going to come_ Harry mused to himself. He was lost in thought when Voldemort hit him with another curse. Voldemort and the Death Eaters kept throwing curses at Harry. He didn't know how long it continued, he just wanted it to end. 

"Get over with it Voldemort! Kill me! I don't care…" Harry shouted at Voldemort.

"Oh I will, but not with out having some fun first!" Voldemort sent Harry flying across the room. He hit the mantelpiece head first and blood started oozing down his temple. Harry tried to keep conscious but he couldn't. Everything went black… "Enervate!" Voldemort shouted. "I want you to see your death… And this time there isn't anyone to save you… AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

The last thin Harry saw was the flash of green light…

To be continued.

So what did you think? Any ideas? Should we continue? Is Snape's favourite color black? Pleeease review!!! And please notice: English isn't our first (or technically even second) language, so forgive us the mistakes we WILL make.


	2. Surviving

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, and even if we did feel free to use them…

Author's Note: Although I (Melwasul) am credited for writing this fic, it was done with my co-writer Aredhel Tasartir and the credit belongs to her as much as it does to me. This fic wouldn't be possible without the both of us.

Thank you for all the reviews!

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 2

"Hang in there Harry, I'll get you to the Hospital wing." 

_Hmm…__ Where am I? What happened? _

*Flashback*

"I want you to see your death… And this time there isn't anyone to save you… AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Harry saw the flash of green light…

*End flashback*

_Am I dead? Stupid question, of course I'm dead… But I'm still hurting… I'm not supposed to feel anything if I'm dead… Right? Odd…_

"How bad is it?"

"His left arm is broken as well as a couple of ribs. He has a severe injury on his temple and a deep gash on his left side. I used an emergency healing charm on him but he's lost a lot of blood… Too much to be healed magically. He needs a blood transfusion."

_Who are these people? What blood transfusion? They are talking like I'm still alive… How did I survive?_

"We're losing him!"

I just want to rest… 

*********

Somewhere…

Voldemort was furious. _Why didn't the killing curse work? It's impossible… All of his relatives are dead. I've killed them all, haven't I? What happened?_

*Flashback*

Wormtail tossed Harry down the stairs. _I'll have you now…_ "Nice to see you Potter. I have a birthday present for you... CRUCIO!" Harry was convulsing on the floor. "Your turn." Voldemort said to the Death Eaters that were with him. He hadn't trusted all of them, and had only told a few about his plan. They obeyed him without hesitation. He watched as they threw curses at Harry. Some preferred Muggle ways of violence. Voldemort had finally found a way to break the wards protecting the Dursleys. But he knew Dumbledore would soon know about his attack. _I better finish this now… _"Get over with it Voldemort! Kill me! I don't care…" he heard Potter beg.

"Oh I will, but not with out having some fun first!" Voldemort's next curse sent Harry flying across the room. Harry hit the mantelpiece head first and blood started oozing down his temple. Harry passed out. _Oh, I can't let him die in peace… _"Enervate!" Voldemort shouted. "I want you to see your death… And this time there isn't anyone to save you.. AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Voldemort saw the curse hit Harry. He smiled evilly, but his smile faded when he saw that Harry was still breathing. _No! No, this can't be happening. Not again. Can't this brat just die!?! _ "I told you to kill his relatives!" he shouted at the Death Eaters. _One of them must still be alive. That's why the spell isn't working… Yes that has to be the reason. _"My lord, they are all dead. We made sure of that." he heard one of his servants saying dubiously. _What! I don't have time for this. _"Well, I'll just have to kill him the traditional way…" He pulled Harry savagely so that his was kneeling before him. "Pugio" Voldemort muttered, and his wand turned into a dark steel dagger. _There's no counter-curse for this… _Just as Voldemort was about to strike Harry in the heart, the front door exploded and revealed Dumbledore pointing his wand at Voldemort. The explosions had caused the dagger to slip in Voldemort's hand at it missed Harry's heart hitting his lung instead. _How did he get here so fast? I don't have time to finish the boy now… _"You're too late to save him!" he shouted and disapparated. 

*End flashback*

Voldemort knew Harry was still alive. Somehow the boy had once again escaped from his doom. _But that means someone sharing his blood is still alive. _"Wormtail!" he shouted. "Y-yes my lord." the balding man squeaked. "Find out why the killing curse didn't work." "Y-yes, of course master!" Wormtail turned to leave. "Oh and Wormtail… CRUCIO!"

*********

The Hospital wing

Dumbledore was sitting beside Harry's bed. Watching him sleep, the Headmaster thought back at the events of the night.

**

It had been chaotic. Harry had been nearly dead when Dumbledore carried him to the infirmary. On his way there he nearly ran into Professor McGonagall and told her to inform the members of the Order to come to Hogwarts immediately. McGonagall eyes widened when she saw Harry's bleeding body and she left at once. 

Once in the Hospital wing, Dumbledore placed Harry on one of the beds, and called for Madam Pomfrey. Pomfrey came quickly and started to examine Harry's injuries. At this point Lupin, McGonagall, Moody and Snape arrived. 

"How bad is it?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey.

"His left arm is broken as well as a couple of ribs. He has a severe injury on his temple and a deep gash on his left side. I used an emergency healing charm on him but he's lost a lot of blood… Too much to be healed magically. He needs a blood transfusion." 

"I'll give him all my blood if I need to!" Lupin exclaimed at once.

"Aren't you forgetting something? You're a werewolf." Dumbledore said to Lupin gently.

Lupin looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot..."

"Actually only Severus can help him." Pomfrey told them. 

Everyone turned to look at the Potions Master. He had been standing in the shadows.

"Me? Why is that?" Severus asked frowning with surprise.

"Because you two share the same rare blood type, that's why. Now lie down on the other bed and roll up your sleeve. We don't have much time."

Snape looked a little taken aback, but did what he was told.

"Try to relax." Pomfrey told Snape.

**

Dumbledore returned from his thoughts when Harry muttered in his sleep. Remus, Minerva and Alastor had left the infirmary a while ago. The Headmaster turned his gaze to the other bed beside Harry's. Snape was also sleeping. Harry had needed a lot of blood and the Potions Master was still weak from the blood transfusion. Dumbledore chuckled when he remembered how Severus had insisted on leaving the Hospital wing.

**

"That's enough. I can use magic from now on." Poppy said to Severus.

"Well, I'll be in the dungeons if you need me." He said but nearly collapsed when trying to get up.

"You are in no shape to leave, Severus Snape!" 

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Severus told her, still trying to get up.

"You will NOT leave!" Poppy shouted. Her face was turning quite red.

"I think you should stay here in case Harry needs some more blood" Dumbledore interfered.

Severus shot an angry glare at the older wizard and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling.

"Nothing…"

"See, it's settled then." Poppy said gleefully.

"FINE! But I'll leave in the morning." Severus shot back.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Now, now children… We'll talk about this in the morning. It's time to get some sleep now." Dumbledore told them before Severus had the opportunity to reply Poppy.

**

Dumbledore returned his gaze to Harry. He looked so young and yet so old. His hair was now shoulder length and it framed the boys face making his skin look very pale. _He reminds me of someone… The boy has changed during the summer. He still has some of his mother's features, but he doesn't look like James anymore. Odd… Then why does he look so familiar?_ Dumbledore blinked and slowly turned to look at Severus. _Harry looks like him… Exactly like him! But how… The blood type… __Of course! __That would explain why Harry had survived the killing curse once again… I wonder if Severus knows…_

To be continued.

Hope you liked it! Now, you see that little button down there to the left? Come on, press it! We dare ya!


	3. Finding Out

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, and even if we did feel free to use them…

Author's Note: Although I (Melwasul) am credited for writing this fic, it was done with my co-writer Aredhel Tasartir and the credit belongs to her as much as it does to me. This fic wouldn't be possible without the both of us.

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 3

In the Hospital wing

Dumbledore was sitting beside Harry's bed. Moody had left to notify the others about Harry's condition, whereas Remus and Minerva had been taking turns in watching over Harry during the night. The Headmaster had found Remus dozing off at five o'clock in the morning and had told him to go to bed. Snape had taken advantage of Remus' weariness and snuck out of the Hospital wing. Dumbledore smiled. Snape hated being in the Hospital wing. From Severus his thoughts turned to Harry. _I need to talk to Severus about the boy…_

*********

Severus was striding along the corridors towards the Headmaster's office. Albus had summoned him just as he was about to go to sleep again._ What does the old fool want now?_ He didn't have time to think about that, as he reached the statue leading to the Headmaster's office. "Chupa Chups" he told the gargoyle yawning. _Where does he get these stupid passwords?_ The Headmaster's door was already open and Severus entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, Severus. Glad you could come so quickly. Please take a seat." 

Severus sat down in the chair in front of Albus' desk.

"Care for a lemon drop?" Albus asked Severus smiling.

"No, thank you. I'm not usually that hungry at this time of the morning. Now, what did you want with me Albus?" 

Dumbledore just looked at Severus who was glaring back at him, which didn't have quite the effect Severus was hoping for since he was so tired. Severus was starting to get uncomfortable when the older man suddenly addressed him.

"Did you have an affair with Lily Evans?"

"WHAT?" Severus exclaimed. This was certainly not what he had expected.

"Did you have an affair with Lily?" Dumbledore repeated calmly.

"I… that's none of your bloody business!"

"Severus, please." Dumbledore said sternly.

Dumbledore's voice left no room for arguments. For a moment Severus thought about darting out of the office. _Get a grip, man! You're not a first-year anymore. _He glared at Albus and snapped: "Fine! Yes, I had an affair with her! Happy now?"

"When did it happen?" Dumbledore continued looking very old.

"I still don't understand why you need to know this!" Severus answered not noticing that he was now standing. _I really don't want to have this discussion!_

"Please answer my question, Severus." Albus said looking at the younger wizard as if he saw right trough him

After a moment of silence, Severus sat down. _I hate it when Albus does that! _Scowling he began his story.

"Do you remember that time, when James was on a mission for the Order and went missing for nearly two months?" When the Headmaster nodded the younger man continued, "Well, then you also remember that Lily got a letter telling her that James was dead. She came to me grief-stricken. We had gotten close during the time James was away. I comforted her, and… well you know…" Severus ended, blushing slightly.

"Did James know about what happened?" 

"No. When James returned two weeks later, Lily was scared about how James would react so we decided not to tell anyone." the Potions master said bitterly.

The two wizards fell silent. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, while Severus stared at the floor. This was something he hadn't wanted to share with the Headmaster. He had loved Lily, and he had to admit that he hadn't been happy when James returned. She had always been kind to him, and the time he had spent with her had been wonderful._ Why did Albus have to bring up these memories?_

"Now that you've interrogated me, would you like telling me why?" Severus asked fretfully.

"Because I have reason to believe that you are Harry's true father" Dumbledore responded after a moment's hesitation. 

Severus stared at the Headmaster looking dumbfound. _I couldn't have heard him right. I thought he just said that I was Potter's father. No, he couldn't have said that…_

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. I thought I heard you say that I'm Potter's father."

"Yes, you heard correctly" Albus said with a faint hint of amusement in his voice.

"W-WHAT!!!" Severus stood up quickly making his chair turn over and hitting his knee to the Headmasters desk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M HIS FATHER? I CAN'T BE HIS FATHER! I..."

"Calm down, Severus."

"CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?! I WON'T HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!" Severus stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

*********

_How dare he! How dare he make me think about Lily again! Me, being Potter's father that's absurd! _Severus was raging in his quarters. _I mean, she would have told me, wouldn't she. Lily wouldn't have kept it from me… Why am I even considering this? Aarggh!_ He grabbed a vial from the table and threw it at the wall. 

*crash* 

"Shit!" _That was expensive. I'd better leave before I destroy something else…_

Severus left his quarters and wandered aimlessly in the castle. _If only there were some Gryffindors to punish! __Well__ there is… No, don't think about him! _He knew he should go the Headmaster and apologize, but he didn't want to meet Albus right now. He stopped walking andfound himself in front of the door leading to the infirmary. _How did I get here?_ Severus was about to turn around and leave, when he heard a small voice coming from the infirmary. Without thinking he opened the door. There was no one there, besides the boy. Harry was muttering something in his sleep. _Where's Poppy when you need her? I'd better go look if he's alright. The Order would kill me, if their Golden Boy died. _He walked to Harry's bed and sat in the chair beside the bed. _Might as well take the watch turn.__ Maybe Albus won't come looking for me here. _

"Where am I?"

Severus nearly fell from the chair before he realized that it was Harry who had asked the question.

"Hogwarts" he replied simply.

"Good…" the boy fell back to sleep.

Severus looked at the sleeping boy. He hadn't looked at the boy properly before now. His hair was longer and darker and his face had lost its boyish roundness. _Funny, he doesn't look like James…He's actually more like me… No, I did not just think that! Lily would have told me. I mean, sure we look the same and we have the same rare blood type, but… Oh, Merlin… Could he really be my son? Albus wouldn't have lied about something this important. I was just too proud to realize that earlier. He wasn't accusing me of anything. He was just stating the facts._

"You're my son…" Severus said hoarsely. He was interrupted from his thoughts, when a stinging pain shot through his left forearm.

"Oh no…"

The Dark Lord was summoning him. 

To be continued.

Fiery Phoenix: We hope this chapter cleared thing up for you.

allison lightining: we hadn't read that story, and we didn't mean to copy anything. Besides the rest of the fic is completely different…

To all the other great reviewers: THANK YOU!!

And please review again!


	4. In the Hospital Wing again

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, and even if we did feel free to use them…

Author's Note: Although I (Melwasul) am credited for writing this fic, it was done with my co-writer Aredhel Tasartir and the credit belongs to her as much as it does to me. This fic wouldn't be possible without the both of us.

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 4

Severus Snape left the infirmary immediately. Turning around the corner he nearly collided with the Headmaster. 

"Severus, how…"

"I have no time. I need to go." Severus interrupted the older wizard.

"Be careful." Dumbledore responded quietly his eyes twinkling slightly less than normally.

The Potions master ran towards Hogsmeade to apparate to Voldemort. The Dark Lord didn't appreciate being late. _He must already be in a bad mood, as the Mark is burning so furiously. _

He apparated to a dark moor. The sun hadn't risen yet. _This looks like __Scotland__… I have to mention this to Albus._ There were already a few Death Eaters present. He could recognize at least Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Severus had learned how to recognize them even with their masks on. _I wonder where all the others are…_

"Severus, how nice of you to join us." Voldemort hissed ominously.

"My Lord." Severus kneeled down before him. 

"Tell me, where is Potter?" 

_The boy… How could I forget the boy… my son? Voldemort mustn't find out! He mustn't know Harry is my son._

"Potter? I… isn't he at the Dursleys?" He didn't dare to look in Voldemort's eyes. He knew the Dark Lord would know he was lying.

"You know very well we attacked the Muggles!" Voldemort spat angrily. 

"You didn't inform me you attacked them. I didn't know I was supposed to track him down." _Well that was a stupid thing to say._

Suddenly he felt the Cruciatus curse hit him.

"You will not speak to the Dark Lord in a tone like that. Our Master asked you a question. Answer it!" He heard Lucius shout.

"I-I don't know where the boy is!" Severus answered gritting his teeth in pain.

"You can't fool me Severus. And you will answer me." Voldemort said menacingly quiet.

"I told you! I don't know where he is!" Severus knew he shouldn't talk to Voldemort like this, but he hoped he could win some time.

"Fine. I will get the information out of you anyway. Legilimens!"

Severus felt Voldemort braking into his mind. _No, I can't let him find out!_ He fought back, trying to keep Voldemort out. 

"Why are you resisting me, Severus? Surely you aren't hiding something?" Voldemort asked venomously.

Severus' defences were breaking. He mastered Occlumency, but the Dark Lord was just too powerful._ I need to think of something. Something that's not suspicious. _He thought about the time he had gone to a brothel in London after Lily's death. Not the proudest moment of his life.

"Why, Severus. I didn't know you were so desperate. Now I understand why you didn't want to show your thoughts to me. Really, I expect more of my Death Eaters."

Severus was relieved the bluff had worked. Covering his relief he tried to look ashamed, which wasn't very difficult.

"Well, since you don't know where the boy is, you will find it out. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus answered standing up and turned to leave. But Voldemort stopped him.

"Oh, you can't leave yet. I didn't like the way you behaved. It's time you learned some manners. Crucio!!"

Severus fell to the ground as curses were thrown at him.

After, what seemed like hours, the Death Eaters stopped and Severus dissapparated back to Hogsmeade. Somehow he managed to get back to the castle and to the dungeons, but before he got his room he collapsed and passed out. 

*********

Severus opened his eyes to see the white wall of the hospital wing. _How did I get here?_ His silent question was answered by Dumbledore who was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Hello, Severus. How are you?" The Headmaster said to him smiling.

"What? Why am I here? How…"

"Relax, dear boy. I found you yesterday in front of your door. I suspect the meeting didn't go very well?" 

"You… Yesterday? What do you mean yesterday?"

"You've been unconscious for nearly two days. Poppy was quite worried. What happened?"

Severus told the older wizard about the Death Eater meeting. Dumbledore didn't say anything while Severus spoke. He merely nodded occasionally. When Severus finished his story the Headmaster didn't say anything. Severus looked around the infirmary and noticed that Harry was still unconscious in a bed not far from Severus' own. 

"I managed to avoid Voldemort finding out Harry is my son, but he's still in danger." Severus looked up to see Albus smiling broadly at him.

"What?" Severus asked a bit irritated. _What's there to smile about?_

"You just called Harry your son." Dumbledore said still smiling.

The younger wizard shot an angry glare at Albus. 

"Harry will be so happy when he finds out he still has relatives alive." Dumbledore continued ignoring the glare.

"NO! Harry will NOT find out about me." Severus shouted quickly.

"What? He has the right to know. We have to tell him… He will find out sooner or later, you know." 

"Then I prefer later. He doesn't have to know. What good will it do? Besides, he hates me." 

"He doesn't hate you, Severus." Albus said emphatically.

"It doesn't matter. He will be safer not knowing." Severus said sighing.

"I cannot tell you what to do. But I still think he should know."

"You're right. You can't tell me what to do. I will not tell the boy I'm his father, and I expect you don't either, Albus."

"Fine. You get some rest now, we'll talk later." The Headmaster said defeated.

"I'm not staying here. It's too…white."

"Oh, yes you will Severus Snape!" Poppy said entering the infirmary.

"You were already weak from the blood transfusion, and running around didn't help matters. And you will not be able to sneak away this time. I've put wards around the Hospital wing." She continued.

Severus just glared at her. 

"Well, it's quite late now so I bid you good night." Albus said rising from the chair.

Severus watched the two of them leave and glanced at Harry, before falling asleep himself.

To be continued.

Thank you for the reviews and sorry it took us a bit long to update. Hope you liked this chapter and please review. We don't know when we'll be able to update again since we have exams coming, but be patient. And once more… PLEASE REVIEW! =)


	5. Awake

Disclaimer: Nope! We still don't own them. Although what wouldn't we pay to own Snape! ;)

Author's Note: Although I (Melwasul) am credited for writing this fic, it was done with my co-writer Aredhel Tasartir and the credit belongs to her as much as it does to me. This fic wouldn't be possible without the both of us.

Author's Note 2: We're so sorry it took us so long to update! You know the old lame excuses: school, holidays, writers block... Well anyway we hope you'll enjoy this chapter! 

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 5

In the staff room

"Now for the Halloween fest, we'll have to decide." Severus Snape heard Dumbledore say. It was the last teacher's meeting before the start of the term, which would be in three weeks. The Potions master only came to these meetings because Dumbledore insisted so. Snape didn't pay any attention to what the other teachers were saying, his thoughts were in the Hospital Wing. A week had passed since Harry had been brought there. Severus himself had been there for three days, but not willingly. Pomfrey had confiscated his wand when he had tried to leave the Hospital Wing for the fifth time. But this wasn't what Severus Snape was thinking about. He was thinking about Harry. His son. He had found himself wandering to the Hospital Wing. He told himself it was only because Pomfrey might need something from him, but that was a lie. He couldn't understand why he needed to see if Harry was alright. _It's not like I really care, is it? _

"You'll need to tell the new prefects the passwords, and." Dumbledore stopped abruptly when a house elf appeared in the staff room.

"Yes?" the Headmaster asked the little creature.

"Madam Pomfrey wished to inform you sir that Mister Potter is awake, sir." The house elf squeaked.

"Thank you, Dinky." Dumbledore said to the house elf, who disappeared with a small *pop*.

"Well I think you know this all by heart already, so if you'll excuse me." Albus said to the other staff members. Dumbledore left the office, McGonagall with him. Severus was surprised to find himself following them to the Hospital Wing.

*********

In the Hospital Wing

Harry had awoken to find himself looking at the white walls of the Hospital Wing. As a reflex he put his glasses on. At first he thought he needed new glasses, as everything was blurry. Then he realized he could see perfectly well without them. _That's strange. I wonder how this happened. _Harry thought to himself. He also had no idea how he had gotten at Hogwarts. All he remembered was the flash of green light. _Voldemort.__ How can I still be alive? _Harry tried to get up to a sitting position, and moaned as his left side hurt. Apparently Madam Pomfrey had heard this, and came to Harry.

"How did I." Harry started to say, but Pomfrey interrupted him.

"Not now, Mr. Potter. You can ask questions later. I've sent a house elf to inform the Headmaster that you're awake. He should be here shortly. Now, lie still while I examine you."

Harry did what he was told, and soon enough the door to the Infirmary opened revealing Dumbledore, McGonagall and. Snape?!

"Hello, Harry. Nice too see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" the Headmaster asked as soon as they entered the room.

"Fine, I suppose. What happened?" Harry replied.

"You don't remember anything?" McGonagall asked frowning.

"No, well all I remember is that Voldemort attacked our house, and then a green light... THE DURSLEYS! How are they? Are they...?" Harry asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry, Harry. They didn't survive." Dumbledore answered gently.

Harry closed his eyes. He hadn't really liked the Dursleys, but they were... had been his only family. _First Sirius, now the Dursleys. Who'll be next? I'm a danger to everyone around me._ Harry was brought back from his thoughts when Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Harry. There was nothing you could do." Dumbledore said sensing Harry's feelings.

"I... What exactly happened?" Harry demanded.

"Voldemort somehow got the wards protecting your house down, and attacked. When I sensed this, it was already too late. He had killed the Dursleys and was about to kill you, when I arrived."

"I remember the green light. Voldemort used the killing curse, didn't he? How did I survive it?"

Dumbledore glanced at Snape who was still standing by the door. Severus shook his head. The movement was so small, Harry didn't even notice it. McGonagall on the other hand did. She looked at Harry. _He's suffered so much. He's so thin and pale._

"Nobody really knows. Maybe it was because of the twin wands, I really can't say." Dumbledore finally answered feeling bad about lying to Harry once again.

Harry was tired, and didn't want to think about Voldemort anymore, so instead he questioned about his things and Hedwig.

"Don't worry, your things are at your dormitory and Hedwig's in the Owlery." McGonagall told him.

"Oh... Good. My eyes, what happened to them? I can see perfectly now." Harry asked remembering his earlier confusion.

"Ah, that would be Poppy's doing." Dumbledore said smiling.

"I had to use an emergency healing on you, because of the injury on your head. The charm was strong enough to heal your eyesight as well." Pomfrey explained.

"My injuries?" Harry said, only now realising the bindings around his torso.

"When The Dark Lord realized he couldn't kill you with the curse, he tried the... _muggle way._" Snape said sneering.

Harry shuddered slightly, partly because of the thought of Voldemort and partly because he had totally forgotten that Snape was also in the room.

"That's enough for today." Pomfrey said seeing how tired Harry looked. "You need to rest."

Harry frowned, wanting to hear more answers. McGonagall almost laughed at this. _He looks like Severus when he does that. _

"Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Good night." At this the Headmaster stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and left the Infirmary. McGonagall and Snape followed suit.

Harry lay back in the bed. His brains were trying to understand everything Dumbledore had said to him failing miserably. Instead he was thinking about Snape. _Why was he here? _Apparently he had thought this out loud, because Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Professor Snape? He's been worried about you, you know. He's been visiting almost every day."

_Snape!?! Worried about me? Well that's a new one._

"It's probably thanks to him you're still alive. You lost a lot of blood, and Professor Snape gave you his." Pomfrey continued.

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Well, good night then!" She finished and left.

_Snape gave me his blood? Why would he do that? This would have been the perfect opportunity for him to get rid of the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Nah, even that git wouldn't be so cruel. But I still wonder why he visited me here...That night! I remember! I asked where I was... It was Snape who answered me! Odd..._

To be continued.

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews!! To answer one general question: Yes Harry will find out Snape is his father, but not right away. And to Meadowsweet1363: We didn't want to use any charms, because the other Harry/Snape fics are full of them.

Again, thank you and please review!! =) 


	6. Finding Out II

Disclaimer: Blah, bla.Blah bla blaah.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Not much happening in this chapter, but just wait until the school starts!

"You look just like your father."

Chapter 6

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were walking along the corridors away from the Hospital wing. Minerva was in deep thought. She knew something was kept from her, but she couldn't quite figure it out. It had something to do with Harry that much was for certain. And it also had something to do with the Potions master. _Why is Severus suddenly so worried about Harry?_ _He doesn't show it of course, but he is. _While thinking, she had almost stopped walking and the two wizards were now ahead of her. They were discussing something, and apparently Severus didn't want her to hear what it was. Minerva wasn't that curious by nature, so she didn't try to sneak up on them to hear what they were saying. But she did pick up some words, and one of them caught her attention: son. Everything clicked together in her mind. _Of course! The resemblance, the blood. Oh my god! How could I have missed it?_

They had reached the passage leading to the dungeons, and the two men stopped.

"Good night." The younger man said although it wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

"Could you come with us, Severus?" Minerva said to the Potions master as he was about to retreat to his quarters. "I need to speak with the two of you."

Severus shot a slightly alarmed glance at Dumbledore, who just nodded. 

"Shall we go to my office, then?" The Headmaster suggested his eyes twinkling.

The three of them continued towards the Headmaster's office. Severus was beginning to feel nervous. _Does she know? Damn Albus for speaking so loudly! I bet he did this on purpose. _They entered the office and Albus beckoned Minerva and Severus to sit down.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Minerva?" Albus asked smiling.

"When were you going to tell me about Harry's true parentage? As his head of house, I should have been told!" Minerva questioned.

"What makes you think I'm his father?" Severus interfered.

"Ha! I never said I suspected YOU being his father, Severus." Minerva exclaimed with a little triumph. Severus scowled and she continued "Did you really think I wouldn't notice the resemblance? I've known you since you came to Hogwarts, Severus."

"Does Harry know?" she continued before Severus could say anything.

"No, he doesn't. And you weren't supposed to know either." The younger wizard answered looking angry. "And I won't allow you to tell him!"

"Why? He has the right to know!" Minerva said.

"What good would it do?" Severus said sounding a little defeated. "He hates me, and can you imagine the danger he would be in if the Dark Lord found out? No. We will not tell the boy anything."

"Fine! But you're making a mistake. Harry will find it out someday and it would be better if he hears it from you, Severus. Good night!" She said leaving the room.

Dumbledore had been quiet the entire time. When Severus turned to leave, the Headmaster said quietly "You're always saying how Harry hates you, but not once have you said you hate him. That's strange." Severus stood still for a moment and then left the office without looking at the older man. 

"Strange and very interesting." Albus whispered stroking Fawkes.

*********

A couple of days later in the Hospital wing

Harry was lying in the bed. He was looking much better although his head still hurt a little. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him go anywhere and he was bored. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, professor McGonagall entered the infirmary.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, thanks. A little bored maybe."

"Well I've got something to cheer you up." McGonagall said handing Harry a box. Inside were letters and some packages. "I believe these are your birthday presents from your friends. The owls delivered them here soon after you came." The professor sat down near the bed and Harry began to open the letters. The first he opened was from Ron.

*

Hey Harry!

Happy Birthday! How are you mate? Hope the Muggles are treating you well. I'm sure Dumbledore would let you come here, if you liked. Anyway, write me back and see you later!

Ron

*

Ron had meant well, but the remarks about the Dursleys made Harry feel guilty. _I wonder if Ron knows what has happened. _He pushed those thoughts aside and opened Ron's present. It was sweets as usual. He also got a present from Hagrid (a book about parselmouths and snakes). He even got a something from Remus. Remus' present was a photo with his parents, Remus and Sirius all sitting in the Gryffindor common room. He felt sad when he thought about his godfather. He moved on to open Hermione's present, which unsurprisingly was a book. She was currently in Germany and in her letter she told about all the amazing museums she had visited. She also asked if he had gotten his OWL results back yet. Harry hadn't even remembered the OWL's. He asked McGonagall about them and she handed Harry a letter. 

"I was wondering when you would ask about them." She told Harry.

Harry opened the letter. First there was some general information about the OWL's. Harry skipped that part and surveyed the bottom of the letter where the actual results were.

Transfiguration O

Potions O

Charms O

Divination P

History of Magic A

Defence against the Dark Arts O

Herbology E

Care for Magical Creatures E

Astronomy A

Harry was shocked. He had gotten four 'Outstandings'! He had even gotten an O for potions! _I'm going to become an Auror!_

"Congratulations, Harry. Now you can become an Auror. I knew you could do it." McGonagall said, and a rare smile crept to her lips. She stood up and left the Hospital wing leaving the smiling boy with his presents.

*********

Much later that day in Dumbledore's office

Snape was reporting to Dumbledore after a Death Eater's meeting.

"The Dark Lord now knows Harry is in Hogwarts. _Since when has Potter become Harry?_ I couldn't keep that from him anymore but he still doesn't know about the boy being my… about our connection." Severus finished.

"Good. Now, there's something I would like you to do." The Headmaster replied.

"What is it?"

"I would like you to teach Harry how to duel." Dumbledore answered.

"Duel? Surely there is someone who would be more suitable for that than me?" 

"We both know you're the best dueller in this school but if you can't make it I'm sure Remus will do it gladly. But I would like you to at least think about it. Talk to Harry. See what he thinks about the idea." Albus told Severus.

"Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Good night, Albus." The Potions master said leaving the office. _What does he want me to say to the boy? I'm sure Harry will be glad to have Lupin teaching him._

Back at the Headmasters office Dumbledore was smiling. 

"At least I got them to talk to each other, Fawkes."

To be continued…

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Feedback appreciated. =)


	7. Killing Time

Disclaimer: See the other chapters

AN: Sorry!! Real life and writer's block… Well anyway on with the story!

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 7

The following morning

Severus woke up feeling a bit weary due to the Cruciatus curse he had been exerted at the Death Eater meeting last night. He had a headache that only grew worse when he remembered the promise he had made to Dumbledore. _Why on earth did I promise to talk to Harry? _Severus took a pain-relieving potion and the pain slowly went away. He couldn't even think about breakfast so he put on his robes and headed toward the infirmary.

*********

The Hospital Wing

Harry was already awake and was sitting on the bed with his books doing his Potions essay. Homework helped him take his thoughts away from Sirius. During the summer it had been gardening or other tasks the Dursleys had assigned that had kept him busy. Harry decided that he should start with Potions because he wanted to get rid of it quickly. But reading about the subject he had found it surprisingly interesting. _I can almost see why Snape likes it so much._ But now Harry was stuck with something. He returned to his books trying to find the answer.

Snape was standing near the door watching Harry. He had been surprised to find Harry doing his homework. _Since when has the Gryffindor Golden Boy done his homework voluntarily?_ Severus was about to walk to Harry when a book hit the wall just inches from his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor! I didn't realize you were there." Harry said. _Snape's going to kill me!_

"I sure hope you didn't." Snape said sneering and picked up the book.

"Why, dare I ask, would you want to demolish your Potions book?" the Potions master said raising an eyebrow.

"I was just frustrated, sir." Harry answered, wondering why he hadn't already received a detention for a month.

"Your lucky school hasn't started yet or Gryffindor would have minus points, Potter. Now, what were you doing?" Snape said silkily.

"I was doing my Potions assignment and I couldn't find the seventh property of arctic bramble…sir." After the Occlumency classes last year, Harry didn't dare leave the 'sir' out.

"So you decided to destroy the book? Only a Gryffindor would do something as stupid as that."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me go to the library!" Harry said his temper rising slightly.

Snape stood silently for a moment before addressing Harry.

"What do you need to know?" He asked Harry.

"You would help me, Professor?" Harry said looking stunned.

"Well, being the Potions master of this school I should be… adequate." Snape said sarcastically.

About an hour later…

"Thank you, Professor. I think I can finish this now." Harry thanked after Snape had lectured him about the use of arctic bramble. 

Snape just nodded in response.

"By the way, what were you doing here sir?" Harry asked him.

"The Headmaster wanted me to tell you something." _Harry wouldn't want me to teach him…He hates me. _"Lupin is going to teach you duelling and some extra DADA." Snape finally said watching Harry's expression.

"Remus is going to teach me?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

_I Knew it._ "Yes. He will come here when the term starts. Now I've wasted enough of my time. Good day Mr. Potter." Severus replied and leaved the Hospital Wing.

_That was weird. Snape was almost being civil…_Harry thought as he watched Snape's billowing robes disappear behind the door.

*********

A week later and still in the Hospital Wing

Harry had done and re-done all his homework by now and was getting really bored. He had sent Hermione and Ron letters telling he was OK, but they hadn't been allowed to response them because the Order didn't want people to know Harry was at Hogwarts. Nobody besides the members of the Order knew Harry had been attacked by Voldemort and they preferred it that way. 

Madam Pomfrey had finally allowed him to leave the infirmary to visit the library but he still had to spend the nights there and he wasn't allowed to go outside. He was reading the book he got from Hagrid when Dumbledore came in.

"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?" the Headmaster asked eyes twinkling.

"Fine, Professor. Thank you for asking." Harry replied wondering why Dumbledore was there.

"I'm sure you've been feeling lonely lately, so I brought someone to see you." Dumbledore said standing aside and letting Ron inside the infirmary.

"Ron!" Harry shouted grinning.

"Hey, mate! Good to see you." The redhead said also grinning.

"Well, I leave you to catch up then." Dumbledore said and left the two Gryffindors alone.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked Ron as soon as the Weasley had sat down beside him.

"Dumbledore came to the Burrow a couple of days after you were attacked. I wanted to come here earlier but the Order didn't allow it. Mum's been worried sick about you… I'm sorry about the Dursleys. I mean I know you weren't close, but still."

"Thanks. Um… What do you know about the attack?"

"I used the Extendable Ears and I heard when Dumbledore told about it to my parents. Did You-Know-Who really stab you?"

"Yeah. And that's why I'm still here. The wound hasn't completely healed yet. So what's happened outside of Hogwarts?"

"I managed to get all nine OWLs and even got an Outstanding from Care of Magical Creatures! Hermione got an Outstanding from everything… Big surprise there! How about you?"

"I flunked Divination, but I got an Outstanding from Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and even from Potions."

"Tough luck, mate. You'll have to put up with Snape for another two years. By the way, where are your glasses?"

"I don't need glasses anymore. When madam Pomfrey healed me my eyes were fixed. "

"Cool. So what's with the hair?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said slightly confused. Then he remembered Ron hadn't seen him since the end of June. Harry had gotten so used to his hair being longer. "Oh…"

"Are you going to grow it to be long like Bill's?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. I kinda like it when it's longer." Harry replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ginny made prefect." Ron said.

"That's excellent. How are…" A loud bang interrupted Harry as Professor Snape entered the infirmary slamming the door behind him. He didn't say anything to the two Gryffindors just nodded slightly to Harry and went to Pomfrey's office.

"I bet that slimy git has done everything in his power to make you feel miserable." Ron whispered when the Potions master was out of sight.

"Actually he's been almost nice, if you can use that word with Snape. Besides I haven't seen him much." Harry said and laughed at Ron's amazed expression.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day talking and playing wizard's chess. McGonagall came in the evening to take Ron back to the Burrow. Harry told him they would be seeing each other when the term started.

*********

The following week, a couple of days before the start of term 

Harry had been moved to the Gryffindor dorms after Ron's visit. He was fully healed now and was waiting for Professor McGonagall in front of her office. She was going to take Harry to Diagon Alley to get his school books and some new robes. He didn't have to wait long for the Head of Gryffindor house to arrive. But he was surprised to see Snape as well.

"Professor Snape will be joining us. The Headmaster thought it would be safer." Professor McGonagall told Harry, seeing his questioning look.

_Like having me around would change anything. That meddling old fool…_Snape thought as they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry quickly found all the books, quills and other necessary items he needed. Professor McGonagall had even agreed to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, although Snape had been scowling and grunting something about 'the Gryffindor Golden Boy'. Their last stop was Madam Malkin's. 

"Ah, hello Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape. What brings you here today?" Madam Malkin said smiling. "And who is this?" she said looking at Harry. "I didn't know you had a son, Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter needs some new robes." Severus said glaring at her ignoring Minerva's snort and Harry's baffled look. _Do we really look that alike?_

"Oh! Yes, of course. Come here Mr. Potter. We'll need to measure you." Madam Malkin said blushing slightly.

To be continued…

AN: Thanks to Anarane Anwamane, athenakitty, HecateDeMort, J.C.Hutchins, Run Wild, Iniysa, TeamExtremeGurl, HermioneGreen, Ami-gryffindor89, Makalani Astral, MajinSakuko and Milady Darkan for the reviews!! 

Now some questions:

What's the name of Harry's girlfriend? (We don't have a clue so please give us some ideas! She's an OC) Will Voldemort find out Snape's a spy? (It's up to you!) 

School starts in the next chapter, so stay tuned and please review!!


	8. Old and New Friends

Disclaimer: See the other chapters.

AN: Look, it didn't take us a month before we updated! It's all thanks to you, reviewers. And a special thanks to all those who answered our questions.  The name of Harry's girlfriend was suggested by HermioneGreen. We hope you won't be disappointed after what will hap… Erm… Forget about that… We also added something to the dialogue between Harry and Ron in the last chapter (not much), so you might want to check it out. We hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 8

It was finally the 1st of September and Harry was excited. He would meet his friends today. Dumbledore hadn't allowed him to go to Kings Cross, but the Headmaster had allowed him to meet the others at Hogsmeade. Harry was glad because he wanted to see Hermione and Ron as soon as possible. He was also glad because this way most of the other students wouldn't notice that Harry hadn't been on the train.

Harry was standing with Hagrid, waiting for the train to arrive. The evening was chilly and Harry had his new black cloak with the hood up. He chuckled as he thought how Hagrid had startled when Harry had come to the station. _I guess he thought I was a Death Eater._

The train arrived and people started to come out. Ron was easy enough to find due to his flaming hair. Hermione was with him. Harry lowered his hood and walked towards them. 

"Hello, Hermione. Ron." He said smiling.

"Harry!" They both exclaimed.

"You look so different! Never mind that, how are you Harry?" Hermione said hugging Harry tightly.

"I'm fine, Hermione. It's good to see you both." Seeing Hermione was about to start a flow of questions Harry quickly continued "Let's find an empty carriage. I'll tell you everything there."

As they stepped inside a carriage Harry saw Ginny getting in one with Neville and Luna. _Ron must have told her we wanted to be alone._

Inside the carriage Harry sat down. He saw Ron's and Hermione's waiting expressions and sighed.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything." They said in unison.

*********

The trio was still arguing when the Sorting started. Well at least Harry and Hermione were. Ron was being unusually wise and stayed quiet most of the time. Harry had told them everything that had happened during the summer. He was getting angry at Hermione because she didn't seem to believe Harry.

"Voldemort couldn't have used the killing curse, Harry!" She said whispering as loudly as she dared.

"Are you saying I imagined it all?!" Harry whispered back.

 It was lucky they were sitting at the very end of the table nearest to the teachers. Otherwise everyone would have heard their 'quiet' whispers.

"No, but you couldn't have survived it. I mean all your relatives are dead…"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that fact!" Harry nearly shouted. They were getting looks from the professors and Gryffindor students now.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it like that." Hermione said quietly.

"I know. Look, could we just drop this OK?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Sure. Oh, we missed the Sorting."  She said.

They had indeed missed the Sorting. Dumbledore stood up and they stopped talking to hear what he was saying. It was mostly the usual about Voldemort being back and how the Houses should work together. Harry was only vaguely aware of Dumbledore's words. It seemed Filch had once again added more items to the list of prohibited artefacts. Harry was pretty sure that most of them were Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He was brought back to attention when Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Where's the new DADA teacher?"

As soon as she finished the sentence, Dumbledore motioned towards the empty chair at the Head Table.

"As some of you have noticed our new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor hasn't arrived yet. I think I'll keep the Professor's identity as a surprise. Don't worry you'll find it out tomorrow." 

Immediately students started whispering and guessing who the new professor might be.

"Now, let us eat!" Dumbledore finished and food appeared on the tables.

"I wonder who the new teacher will be." Ron mumbled his mouth already full of food.

"Don't care, as long as it's someone who knows what he's doing." Harry said helping himself some pie.

"Yes, I can't think of anything worse than a bad teacher." Hermione said seriously.

"Really?" Harry asked coldly raising an eye brow. _How about Voldemort for starters! _He was still a bit angry at Hermione.

"Stop it, Harry! You look just like Snape!" Ron sputtered.

Harry was about to answer Ron when they heard a loud coughing coming from the Head Table. They looked at the professors and saw what appeared to be a choking Snape. McGonagall was hitting him on the back and Dumbledore was offering him some water.

"What's wrong with Snape?" Ron wondered.

"Probably just saw Malfoy's ugly face." Harry said deadpan.

They all laughed at that and Harry forgot all his troubles. Everything was back to normal again.

At the Head Table

"Are you alright, Severus?" Dumbledore asked the still coughing head of Slytherin.

"I'm fine, Albus. It was the pumpkin juice."

"Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with one certain Gryffindor?" Minerva asked him.

"I said it was the pumpkin juice." Severus replied glaring at her and then at the Golden trio. _Stupid Weasley!_

*********

The following morning

Harry was sitting in the nearly empty Great Hall eating his breakfast.

"Harry, where are…"

"I don't need glasses anymore, alright!" Harry shot and turned to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Oh, it's you Ginny. Sorry. It's just that everyone keep asking me about my glasses and stuff." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She said and sat down beside Harry.

"I almost forgot. Congratulations on becoming a prefect! He said to Ginny.

"Thank you!" the youngest Weasley said grinning. "Now, before you interrupted me, I was going to ask you if you know where Ron and Hermione are." 

"They're getting the timetables from McGonagall to hand them out. Oh, there they come." Harry said seeing Ron and Hermione approach the table.

They greeted Harry and Ginny and sat down.

"Looks like we'll find out soon who the new professor is." Ron said pointing at his timetable. Their first lesson was DADA.

"Hey, we only have two lessons today! Double DADA followed by Transfiguration." He continued cheerily.

"Easy for you to say. I still have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes after that." Hermione said sighing.

"Well no one told you to take so many subjects." Ron said.

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look and didn't say anything to him until they left the Great Hall.

When they arrived at the DADA classroom the door was already open. They went inside and took places. The new professor wasn't there yet. They hadn't been there long when the door slammed shut and Professor Snape entered striding quickly to the desk in front of the class. Harry like the rest of the class was stunned and not happy to see Snape. However if they were shocked to see Snape was the new DADA teacher, it was nothing compared to the shock they got when the professor started to laugh. Ron was gaping like a fish and Neville had nearly fainted. Suddenly Snape started to change form and soon his robes were too big and his hair changed colour. When the transformation was complete Harry recognized the new 'Snape'.

"Tonks!" 

"Wotcher, Harry!" She said to him smiling.

"You should have seen your faces!" She said to the whole class still grinning. 

"As you may have realized, I'm your new DADA teacher." She continued with a more serious tone. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but don't you dare call me that! I don't feel old enough to be called Professor yet so just call me Tonks. OK? Good. Now let's begin. Who can tell me the differences between me and the real Professor Snape?" She asked and turned into the Snape look-alike once more. 

"Besides the voice, of course." She added as an afterthought. 

The class laughed at this. Her voice really didn't fit Snape's menacing appearance.

"Yes, Hermione?" Tonks asked when Hermione's hand went in the air.

"You're not as tall as he is and you eyes aren't the same colour." Hermione replied calmly.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. A Metamorphmagus, which by the way is what we're studying today, has limitations concerning height and weight change. As for the eye colour, I could change them but it takes a lot of energy, so I usually don't bother. 

She changed back to herself and they started taking notes about Metamorphmagi and how to recognize them.

*********

"Finally, we have a DADA professor who knows what she is doing and who is nice." Hermione said to Harry and Ron as they left the classroom.

The lesson had been excellent. Tonks was a good teacher and everyone was looking forward to the next class.

"Yeah. I wish all the teachers would be as funny as she is. I mean our Transfiguration lesson is bound to be boring." Ron said gloomily. ****

"Ron! Don't say you forgot already." Hermione said sharply.

"What?" He responded looking confused.

"We have a prefects meeting. We're not going to the Transfiguration lesson. Actually we should be going before we'll be late."

"Oh, right. Well, see you after the class Harry." Ron said and sounded a bit happier at the thought of missing McGonagall's lesson.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Harry replied and walked towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry took his place in the front end of the classroom. He was placing his books and quill on the desk when he noticed a girl from Ravenclaw standing beside him. She was quite pretty with dark brown hair and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" She said motioning to the chair next to Harry's.

"No. Go ahead." Harry replied and moved his bag from the chair. 

"Thanks. I'm Adelid by the way, but call me Adel." She said smiling.

"Harry. Harry Potter." He said feeling somewhat flustered.

"Yes, I know." Adel said grinning and turned to look at Professor McGonagall who had just arrived.

_Of course she knows who you are, you idiot! _Harry thought to himself.

McGonagall assigned them to work in pairs. Adel was a true Ravenclaw and she and Harry finished their task in no time. Since there was nothing else to do they started talking. Harry found out Adel was a muggleborn and that she had been at Beauxbatons for the first three years. _That explains why I didn't remember her. _She also had an excellent sense of humour. At one pint they had actually laughed so much, McGonagall took five points from both of them for disturbing the class. When the lesson ended, they parted to go to their own Common Rooms. Harry felt a strange emptiness inside of him as he watched the brown haired Ravenclaw disappear around the corner. 

*************

Ron was already sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry entered.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"She has Arithmancy, remember?" Ron replied.

"Right."

"Nearly Headless Nick was looking for you. He told me Dumbledore wants to meet you in his office." ****

"Do you know why?" 

"No, Nick didn't say anything. Hey, maybe it has something to do with your Quidditch ban!" Ron said sounding excited.

"Maybe. I completely forgot to ask him about that during the summer. Well I better get going."

Harry walked to the Headmaster's office, feeling a bit anxious. _I doubt Dumbledore would invite me to his office just to talk about Quidditch…_

"Skiving Snackbox." He said to the gargoyle and walked up the staircase. When he entered the office he noticed there was someone sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Remus!"

To be continued… 

AN: Many, many thanks to our reviewers:

 Run Wild, HermioneGreen, Moni, athenakitty, HecateDeMort, ann, Marauders-Lover, Jen, amy, coriel, lillinfields, Makalani Astral, Anarane Anwamane, John Steppenwolf, French_Horn_Gurl, fearsomdiety, sage, MajinSakuko, hippoTHEmagical, katie moore, Remo Con and Iniysa. Thanks!!

Once again we have a couple of questions:

Would it be better if our chapters had some kind of names instead of just Chapter xx?

Would you like us to tell you what to expect from the following chapter at the end of a chapter?

Please review!! They really encourage us. Suggestions are also welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See the other chapters

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 9

"Remus!! I mean Professor Lupin."

The addressed man rose from the chair and hugged Harry. Harry was a bit surprised by this but didn't mind it. After all Remus was the last of the true Marauders.

"Call me Remus, OK? You're looking good." He said smiling, but Harry noticed the smile didn't quite reach the werewolf's eyes. _He must be mourning just like I am._

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked sitting down.

"Remus is here to teach you duelling and other extra curriculum subjects." The Headmaster answered.

"Oh yeah. Snape mentioned something about that." Harry said remembering his conversation with the Potions master in the infirmary.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore corrected absent-mindedly.

"Yes, Harry. I will teach you how to duel and also some extra DADA." Lupin said.

"Great! When do we start?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"Whoa! Slow down. We'll start this weekend. Saturday morning." Lupin answered.

"Will Ron and Hermione join us too?"

"Erm… No. Wait, let me explain." Lupin said hurriedly when Harry started to protest.

"As much as I hate to say this; you need to learn as much as you can, because of Voldemort and I need to concentrate solely on you. I promise I'll teach Ron and Hermione too as soon as you have learned the most essential things." Harry seemed to understand the reasons and Remus continued.

"Besides I think your friends will be quite busy with their prefect duties and Quidditch."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something about that, Headmaster." Harry said to Dumbledore who had remained mostly silent during the conversation.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was wondering about my Quidditch ban. That is, am I allowed to play this year?" Harry said quickly.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment before answering.

"The ban is of course lifted, but I would like you to consider not playing this year."

"But why?" Harry said sounding baffled.

"I'm sorry Harry but Remus' lessons will take a lot of your time and the NEWT classes are also quite demanding." Dumbledore said sounding apologetic.

"I can take care of them! I promise." Harry said pleadingly.

"Hmm. I can't really tell you what to do…" The Headmaster said looking a bit disappointed.

"I'm sure Harry knows what he's capable of and will drop Quidditch if he doesn't have time for it." Remus said and earned a grateful look from Harry.

"Well, I believe that is all then. Go have some lunch." Dumbledore said to Harry.

As Harry was leaving Remus stopped him for a moment to mouth "See me after dinner at the Room of Requirement."

Harry was having quite mixed feelings when he walked towards the Great Hall. It was great having Remus at Hogwarts to teach him things, but at the same time it felt oddly wrong. _Why can't I just be normal and get to play Quidditch like everyone else? Why do these things always happen to me?_ Harry slumped beside Ron and began nibbling some food.

"So how did it go, mate?" Ron asked obviously not seeing how depressed Harry was. Harry told Hermione and Ron what had been discussed at the Headmaster's office. As Harry had guessed, Ron didn't even consider that Harry shouldn't play and was already talking how Gryffindor would win the Cup for sure while Hermione agreed with the Headmaster.

"How can you agree with him, Hermione? Harry has to play!" Ron argued with her.

"Harry doesn't have time to play Quidditch and he knows that. Don't you, Harry?"

"Well, actually I think I can manage it." Harry said airily though wondering if that was really true.

Ron gave Hermione a victorious smirk and started to discuss their Quidditch prospects with Harry.

Harry was walking towards the Room of Requirement to see Remus. He had seen Adel on the way there and Harry had stopped to talk to her and because of that he was now running late. He walked quickly around a corner and nearly ran into Malfoy.

"Watch it, Potter!" The blond Slytherin sneered.

"Move, Malfoy. You're blocking my way." When Draco didn't move Harry continued. "What do you want?"

"So you have a new girlfriend now." Draco said smiling menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said. _He must mean Adel, but she's not my girlfriend. And how does Malfoy know about her anyways?_

"I bet she's a mudblood, why else would she want you?"

"Don't call Adel a mudblood!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Adel? So that's her name. I'll need to inform my father. He will be most pleased." Draco said and smirked.

Harry took his wand out without even thinking about it and pointed it at Malfoy. Draco also had his wand out. They stood glaring at each other waiting for the right moment to throw a curse. No curses were shot though, as Snape's cold voice came from behind Harry.

"15 points from Gryffindor, for attempting to hex another student." Snape said evenly.

"But…" Harry started.

"Move, Potter or I will take another 15 points."

Harry walked seething away from a grinning Draco and the Potions master. _And here I was thinking Snape had actually changed!_

Remus nearly fell from his chair when Harry slammed the door to the Room of Requirement shut.

"What's with you?" He asked the dark haired boy.

"Snape. He just… Never mind. You wanted to see me?" Harry said sitting also.

"Yes. I… um… Have you talked to anyone about what happened at the Department of Mysteries?" Remus said looking Harry straight in the eyes. Harry held the gaze for a while and then turned his head away.

"If you're talking about S-Sirius, then no… But I'm okay!" He added hurriedly after seeing the look on Remus' face.

"It's alright to grieve, Harry." Remus said gently and continued "I know you've been blaming yourself, but it's not your fault Harry. It's nobody's fault."

"But I could have stayed here, or maybe if I'd studied Occlumency better.." Harry said in a small voice, but Remus interrupted him.

"It's not your fault." Remus said firmly. "Look at me Harry. Do you think Sirius would have wanted you to grieve for him and be miserably all the time?"

Harry looked at Remus a long time before answering. "No. You're right. He would want me to be happy… Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Well I'll see you on Saturday, for our first lesson." He said and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and left the room feeling much better.

To be continued…

AN: We really can't apologize enough, it's taken us ages to update and the chapter is quite short too… We're sorry!! But we still posted this to let you know we're still here. And many thanks to our reviewers! Over 100 reviews, unbelievable! Thank you so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See other chapters

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 10

Harry dodged a red bolt which missed his shoulder by mere inches.

"Quicker, Harry! I know you can do better than that!" Lupin shouted and shot another bolt at Harry while dodging Harry's counter.

Harry continued dodging and firing and whirling until he was barely able to stand. He had been training with Lupin for almost two hours in the Room of Requirement. The Room had transformed into a obstacle course of sorts. There were traps and all kinds of ladders. Even boulders. Harry had been running all over the place dodging Lupin's various attacks. At first it had been fairly easy, but now Harry was feeling drained.

"Accio pillow!" Lupin shouted suddenly.

_What the… _Thought Harry bedazzled and a large yellow pillow caught him off guard hitting him straight in the face.

"Umph!"

"Do you yield?" Lupin asked snickering.

"Yeah, fine. I yield." Harry's voice came tiredly from under the pillow.

Lupin helped Harry stand up and offered him some chilled pumpkin juice. Harry's face was red and his breath was heaving unlike Lupin who was just a little out of breath.

"You did fine Harry, but we need to work on your speed. You're reflexes are excellent but without your broom, you're not as fast as you could be."

"What if I just carry my broom with me always?" Harry asked gulping more pumpkin juice.

"Heh, you know that's not the answer, Harry." Lupin responded smiling.

"Yeah, I know. What about those dodging spells you were talking about?"

"I'll teach them to you later. You're too exhausted to continue today. Here, have some more pumpkin juice and then off to the shower. I need to go see the Headmaster. We'll continue this next Saturday."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Lupin."

The werewolf only smiled in return and left the Room of Requirement just as it turned into a huge bathroom.

The next morning Harry woke up all groggy and aching when Ron came bursting through the dorm door shouting happily.

"Quidditch trials, Harry! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Wha… Huh?" Harry said trying to find his glasses not remembering he didn't need them anymore.

"Don't tell me you forgot already? Katie told us about the trials on Friday remember? Come on! We'll be late." Ron said grabbing his broom.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a sec." Harry said and groaned as he tried to get up too fast.

He changed to his Quidditch outfit and followed Ron getting his Firebolt on the way. Dumbledore had returned it to him when Harry had decided to continue playing Quidditch. They ran to the Quidditch field where most of the applicants were already gathered.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Katie Bell greeted them. She was the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor team that Harry had joined his first year.

"Not that you really need to try out, Harry." She added smiling.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked offended.

"We'll see, won't we?" She said calmly.

"I think it's only fair we all try out again." Harry said_. I might not even be able to play that much with the lesson with Lupin taking so much of my time. _

"Whatever you want, Harry. Okay, people. Let's begin!" Katie yelled.

Ron held Harry's shoulder as the newly re-elected Seeker limped from the Quidditch field. Harry had almost lost the trials to Vincet Mochrie, a fifth year Gryffindor. His muscles were still very tired from the lesson with Lupin. _Thank god, for my Firebolt._

The new chasers were Katie Bell (Captain), Damelza Robins and to Ron's shock Ginny Weasley. Richie Coote and Jimmy Peakes were the new Beaters, but sadly they weren't nearly as good as the Weasley twins had been. Ron was re-elected as the Keeper much to his joy.

"I knew they'd choose me. I mean really, it was pointless for me to even try out." The red head said pompously.

"Of course, Ron." Hermione said tiredly.

"Do you think we'll win the cup this year?" Ron asked Harry as they passed Hagrid's hut.

"I think we have a shot. At least with Katie being so adamant about having at least two training sessions a week." _How am I ever going to manage all this extra work…_

"Great playing, Harry!" Adel said smiling as she passed them, waking Harry from his reverie.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked puzzled.

"I invited her to watch the trials with me." Hermione said while rummaging through her bag. "Where did I put that essay…"

"Oh…" Harry just said watching after Adel.

Monday morning

Harry was feeling a bit nervous when he and Hermione approached the dungeons for their first Potion lessons. He still couldn't quite comprehend that he had gotten an O in Potions and was expecting Snape to throw him out of the class. Of course that didn't happen and the look on Malfoy's face when he saw that Harry was in the Newt class was priceless.

"Quiet!" Snape bellowed even though the class was already almost silent. "Welcome to the Potions Newt class. I don't know how you dimwits managed to get an O from the OWL's but I expect you to know what you're doing now. Today we won't be making a potion per se, but an anti-aging lotion."

"Anti-aging lotion? What is this? A beauty salon?" snickered Thomas Bogget to his friend.

"15 points from Ravenclaw, mister Bogget!" Snape shouted instantly. "This is no ordinary lotion."

Snape demonstrated this by pouring a small dribble of the lotion on to a wooden chair. It changed instantly into a small tree sprout.

"Shall we see what you would look like as an infant, mister Bogget?" the Potions master sneered.

"N-no, sir." Thomas gulped.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ingredients and get to work!" Snape said and whirled around.

All in all, Harry was feeling quite proud of himself. He hadn't lost any points from Gryffindor and when he bottled the lotion he had brewed (with an occasional hint or two from Hermione), he was fairly sure it was the right color and density. Snape hadn't even glared at him… much. The first time Snape actually addressed Harry was at the end of the lesson.

"Mr. Potter! A word?"

Harry asked Hermione to wait for him outside the class and walked to Snape's desk.

"Yes, Sir?" Harry asked wondering what he had done this time. _He couldn't have noticed that extra frog skin I slipped in Malfoy's lotion, could he?_

"The Headmaster has 'asked' me to continue teaching Occlumency to you. So you will come to my office this Saturday at six o'clock."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You're dismissed." Snape said without looking at Harry.

Thank you to our faithful fans! We know this is only a small bit, but hopefully there will be more quite soon. Great summer to everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

You look just like your father

Chapter 11

Harry was exhausted after Remus' lesson. The werewolf hadn't been joking when he had told Harry the training would be hard work. _Maybe I should reconsider that Quidditch thing…__ Nah, I haven'__t even played__ a__ single__ match yet. _Harry was tired and hungry, but he still had Occlumency with Snape before he could rest. He knocked the Potions Master's door at precisely 6 o'clock. Harry heard Snape call him and entered the office feeling anxious.

"Sit, Potter!" Snape said without even looking up from the papers he was grading. It looked like an essay about "The use of leeches in love potions". Harry sat down in front of the professor's desk and waited.

"Have you been clearing your mind during the summer?" Snape asked abruptly and turned his attention fully to the Gryffindor.

"Um.. I… I've tried." Harry answered truthfully though he didn't say if he had actually been successful. Snape seemed to notice this and raised an eyebrow but didn't ask more about it.

"Very well. Let's begin!" Snape said and moved from the desk.

_What?! I'm not ready yet__ Bloody hell, __Snape's__ going to see –everything- again. _Harry thought about Sirius, the Dursleys and.. Adel. Then he remembered something else he had been thinking about over the summer.

"B-Before we start. I .. I want to apologize to you. "He said very hurriedly. "I shouldn't have looked into your pensieve and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for what my father did to you. It was wrong."

Harry thought he saw some emotion flicker in Snape's eyes briefly, but it happened so quickly he was sure he just imagined it. _Why did I say that?! He'll just be __mad –__ well madder__- at__ me._

But Snape didn't say anything. For a moment he just stared at Harry, then nodded curtly and pointed his wand at Harry. "Clear your mind!"

"Wai-" Harry had started to say, but Snape had already yelled "Legilimens!" and Harry saw images flash in his mind.

-flash-

Harry was seven years old. He was being chased by Dudley who was blaming Harry for breaking the remote controller.

-flash-

Harry was sitting in the kitchen at Grimmaulds Place with Sirius. They were discussing Quidditch. _No.__No. No. I don't want to see this!_

"Concentrate, Potter!"

-flash-

Sirius was falling through the archway and there was nothing Harry could do. _NOOOO! _

Suddenly Snape's office returned to Harry's view. He thought he might vomit.

"You're still not concentrating enough! The Dark Lord will have no trouble penetrating your mind!" Snape said and glared at Harry who glared back at him.

"I'm trying! But you're not really helping."

"You're obviously not trying hard enough. I'm nothing compared to the Dark Lord." Snape sneered and pointed Harry with his wand.

"Again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They continued for what seemed like hours and when Harry finally left the dungeons and headed for the Gryffindor common room he had a massive headache. Snape had been relentless and had hardly given him time to catch his breath. He wondered if his apology had been the cause of this. Then he dismissed the idea. This was, after all, Snape. He would never be nice to Harry. _That git._The Potions Master had decided that Harry should meet him at least three times a week, since he hadn't made any progress during the summer. The next meeting would take place next Tuesday. Harry yawned as he told the Fat Lady the password 'Toddle Wobble' and stepped inside. He groaned when he remembered he couldn't sleep late in the morning as he had Quidditch practice.

Meanwhile Snape paced in his office. _The boy still doesn't know how to defend himself! How am I supposed to teach him if doesn't even try to learn how to clear his mind! …well perhaps he –is- trying__ Maybe I am too demanding… _Snape was suddenly angry at himself and he couldn't quite understand why. _And why did he __apologize__ me for!? It's not like he would care what his __fath__- what James Potter did to me. Probably thought it was highly amusing. _But Snape had seen Harry's eyes, his mother's eyes, when the boy had apologized him. Even without Occlumency Snape could tell the boy had been sincere_. You'__re getting soft, Severus. _

Snape wasn't quite as vicious during the next couple of weeks they practiced Occlumency, but Harry still hadn't made much progress. His growing work load with the NEWT lessons, duelling lessons with Lupin and Quidditch practises didn't make the matter easier. Harry was hardly sleeping four hours a night and he had trouble keeping awake during the day. He had actually dozed off during Tranfiguration and had accidentally squashed the snail he was supposed to turn into a handkerchief. This had cost Gryffindor ten points. Adel, who had been sitting next to Harry, had asked him worriedly if he was alright and that maybe he should go see madam Pomfrey. Harry still kept telling himself that he had only sat next to Adel because there hadn't been any good places left in the classroom. Hermione and Ron were also worried about him.

"Harry you can't keep this up." Hermione told him during breakfast one morning.

"It's alright. I just need to get used to the pace. It's only been a couple of weeks." He replied rubbing his eyes.

"Exactly! It's only been a couple of weeks and you're already sleep deprived and groggy every day. Harry, you have to rest."

"I don't have time to rest!" Harry snapped back. "Sorry. It's not your fault. It's just that I really don't have time for all this.."

"You had more time if you didn't play Quidditch.." Hermione answered slowly.

"Harry can't quit! We have a game next week!" Ron said looking at Hermione as she was mad.

Harry didn't say anything, but mused inwardly that Hermione might have a point. But Harry loved Quidditch and at the moment it seemed like the only thing he was good at. He really didn't want to stop playing. But Harry also understood that Occlumency was crucial to his survival and defeating Voldemort was much more important than winning the Quidditch cup. _Can't really play Quidditch if I'm dead, can I?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was walking towards the dungeons pulling his hair into a ponytail. It was time for his Occlumency lessons again. Harry still hadn't been able to block Snape and he was sure the Professor would soon grow tired of this and would snap and curse him into oblivion. Though the Professor had been more civil towards him lately. _Probably only because Dumbledore told him to.__ Well eighth time's the charm! He's bound to curse me this time…_ Harry thought glumly and entered Snape's office, sat on the chair and waited. Snape was sitting opposite him and was staring at him. No wait, Snape was actually staring a spot somewhere over Harry's shoulder. He seemed to be lost in thought. Harry felt nervous and resisted the urge to wring his arms. Suddenly the Potions Master sighed which startled Harry.

"This isn't working." Snape said with a neutral tone. He was now looking at Harry.

"But, sir.. I can't stop now. I have to learn." Harry said anxiously.

Snape felt slightly surprised when Harry didn't take the first chance out of Occlumency he got.

"I'll promise I'll work harder. I'll… I'll quit Quidditch so I'll have more time to practice." Harry continued quickly.

This certainly surprised Snape. The Gryffindor Golden boy would drop Quidditch to learn Occlumency? Had he finally learned what his priorities were supposed to be? Snape felt an odd sense of pride toward the boy. He gazed at Harry for a moment.

"Stand up, Potter!" He said suddenly. "We're going to try a different strategy."

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked determined.

"Instead of trying to block me out, which obviously isn't working, you'll let me inside your mind freely. But.." Snape said quirking an eyebrow when Harry tried to interrupt him. "But, you will not let me see just anything. You have to think of a thought you don't mind me seeing, something you can see very clearly. Concentrate on that thought solely and on nothing else. If you should succeed, I won't be able to see anything else try as I might."

"I think I understand." Harry replied, while trying to think of a thought.

"Good. Let's begin." And before Harry could say anything Snape had shouted "Legilimens!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally! A new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all who are still reading this story


	12. Chapter 12

"You look just like your father…"

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was flying over the Quidditch pitch. He had just gotten sight of the snitch and dived towards it, when…

-flash-

Sirius and Harry were laughing at a joke Lupin had just told them. _Damn it!_

-flash-

Harry was back at Snape's office.

"Still not enough, Potter." Snape sneered at him. But the sneer didn't seem to have that much edge in it. Actually, if Harry hadn't know the Potions master better, he would have sworn he saw some pride in Snape's black eyes.

Snape himself would never admit it, but Harry had been making good progress ever since the professor had told Harry to concentrate on a particular memory instead of trying to block out the Potions master. Harry still couldn't block Snape completely, but it now took the Potions master more than 15 minutes to break through.

Harry usually tried to think about Quidditch, because he could really remember the matches vividly (though he didn't think about matches he had played against Slytherin, as Harry thought that might be too much for Snape). This caused Harry a little pang of sorrow though, as he had indeed quit playing Quidditch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had already lost their first game against Ravenclaw because of this. Ginny was an excellent seeker, but she simply hadn't had enough time to practice before the match, since Harry had quit so abruptly. The team had also been forced to find another chaser to replace Ginny. Ron was still a bit angry at Harry for this, but at least Harry finally got enough sleep and he was doing much better in classes including those he had with Lupin and Snape.

XXXXXXXXX

"Eww. Harry, there's a hair in my soup!" Hermione said to Harry pulling a long black hair out of her soup bowl. "You need a haircut. I can do it if you'll let me."

Harry pulled a hand trough his hair that was now below his shoulders and tied it to a ponytail. "Yeah, I suppose I could do with a haircut." He admitted.

"Come on, we're going to be late for DADA." Ron said to the two of them.

Because they we're running a bit late the only places left in the class were in front of Malfoy. Ron and Harry began rummaging through their bags to get their books.

"So. Too scared to play Quidditch, Potter?" Malfoy whispered gleefully to Harry.

"At least he doesn't have to see your ugly face when you're trying to figure out what to do with the snitch." Ron spat at Malfoy.

"Shut it, Weasley. You might just end up with one less in your family… I hear your sister is practising alone in the evenings?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry had to use all his might to hold Ron back as he was trying to attack Malfoy. Luckily Tonks entered the class at that point.

"It's not time for your practical lessons yet, boys." She said and looked pointedly at the three of them. Harry and Ron turned to face her desk. Malfoy was still sneering at them.

"I have to tell Ginny to watch her back…" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Malfoy was just trying to show off. Besides Ginny can more than handle herself." Harry reassured Ron. Though he still thought they'd best tell her about Malfoy.

"Today we shall go through the basic blocking spells. Can anyone name some?" Tonks started the lessons.

_Lupin already taught me all these… _But Harry didn't raise his hand. Instead he decided to practice for Occlumency. _I'll show Snape, I can be __hardworking_

His mind clearing practice was interrupted by a voice drawling in his ear. "What did your girlfriend think about you quitting Quidditch, Potter? Bet she was disappointed. Bet she's wondering if you're man enough for her…"

"You leave Adel out of this!" Harry hissed at Malfoy fury rising inside him, his Occlumency training forgotten completely.

"Perhaps she needs someone to show him what a real man is like…" Malfoy continued with an evil smile. The smile didn't last long though, as Harry lunged himself at Malfoy.

"Harry!" Tonks shouted and separated the fighting pair. "Detention! Both of you. This Friday." She glared at them.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Harry was admiring Hermione's handiwork in the mirror.

"You shouldn't have attacked Malfoy, Harry. He's always baiting you. You just have to let it go." Hermione berated him. Harry decided to ignore this.

"Hermione! Why did you give Harry Snape-hair for?" Ron asked staring at Harry reflexion.

"I think Harry looks really nice with this cut. It makes him look a bit older. And it's not a 'Snape-hair', Ron!" Hermione said indignantly.

Harry rather liked his new hair. It was now shoulder length and parted in the middle. _She's right it does make me look a bit older. And Ron's right too.__. It does look a bit like __Snape's__ though.__Except it's not greasy._

"…But he does look like Snape, Hermione! I mean the hair, his stature..." Harry heard Ron argue with Hermione.

"Are you calling me a greasy git?" Harry asked feigning mock angry.

"Nah, sorry Harry. But you know you could give the first years a big scare…" Ron said with a gleeful glint in his eyes. Hermione slapped him in the arm. "Ron!"

"What? I'm just saying." But Ron still looked a bit wistful.

_Do I really look that much like Snape? Maybe I should start wearing more colo__u__rs… I wonder if Hermione knows any spells that I could use to change the colo__u__rs of my old clothes. _Harry thought bemused.

XXXXXXXX

Later that week…

"So, who are you going to ask to the ball with you?" Ron asked sitting down next to Harry in the breakfast table.

"Who am I going to ask..? To the what?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry! Don't tell me you've forgotten. We're having a Halloween masquerade ball this year. Dumbledore told us about it at the Sorting feast." Hermione said incredulously.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied. He had actually forgotten everything about it, but wasn't going to tell Hermione that.

"So, who are you going to ask?" Ron asked a second time.

"Umm.. I don't know. Who are you going to ask?" Harry replied as images of Adel flashed through his mind.

"Dunno. I'll have to figure something out. Still got two weeks until the ball. " Ron said while stuffing bread into his mouth.

"You could ask Adel, Harry. I'm sure she'd love to come with you." Hermione said to Harry quietly.

"Huh? Umm. Yeah, maybe I should." Harry said and felt his cheeks burn a bit.

XXXXXXX

"I understand that Harry has improved in Occlumency, Severus?" Dumbledore asked Snape one evening during their meeting.

"Ha-Potter is able to block me now almost every time, yes." Snape said ignoring the Headmaster smile as he stumbled with Potter's name.

"Ah, good. Good. Once again you have proven most efficient in completing your tasks." Dumbledore said brightly.

"I'd rather continue teaching occlumency to the boy." Snape said quickly.

"Really? I thought you didn't want anything to do with him. You have fulfilled your duty now that Harry's able to block his mind. There's really no need…" Dumbledore said now positively beaming.

"I simply think **Potter** needs to learn more if he wishes to survive the Dark Lord. Besides he should have plenty of time now that he's quit Quidditch."

"Do I sense some pride in you tone, Severus?" The Headmaster asked his eyes twinkling so brightly Snape thought he might go blind.

"Will you stop that!" Snape said glaring at Dumbledore.

"What?" Dumbledore said innocently.

Deciding to ignore him, Snape asked neutrally "How's Lupin doing teaching Potter duelling?"

"I think they've covered all the basics now."

"What ? They've covered all the different types of ducking and running away? I'm impressed." Snape said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Now, now Severus. You know Lupin's an excellent teacher. Besides, need I remind you who I asked for that job at first?" Dumbledore said smiling. "If you'd rather spend more time with your son, I'm sure Lupin would understand..."

"I think that was all." Snape said and left Dumbledore's office without another glance at the Headmaster.

_That stupid old man with his permanent smile! Think he knows so much about me and Ha-Potter! Potter, his name is Potter! __Grr_Snape thought angrily and hexed every armour and painting in his way to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated :) Also, if you're interested, there's an excellent picture made by flo-moshi that we think looks like the Harry in our story as we imagine him. (actually the picture is about Severus, but still.) You can find the picture at deviantart, it's called severus.


End file.
